


Keepsakes

by tezsreylos



Series: Love Between Galaxies [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben used to leave notes and flowers at Rey's locker, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Rey kept everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezsreylos/pseuds/tezsreylos
Summary: Judging by the look in her eyes as she kisses him again, Ben would wager to think he’s gotten it right.Micro fic for my twitter text ficLove Between Galaxies
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Love Between Galaxies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Keepsakes

“I can’t believe you never told me about the notes and flowers. I’ve kept these since high school.” Rey huffs as she sits cross-legged on her bed sifting through her shoebox of keepsakes, specifically the keepsakes Ben used to slip into her locker. She’s pretty cute and breathtaking with the little bump poking out from underneath her cami top and the pregnancy glow she has going on; newly thick and glossy hair loosely pulled back, skin dewy and perfect, and her eyes bright and shiny as she gently unfolds one of the notes to marvel at the handwriting on it. 

Then again, these days there’s always a new brightness to her eyes. Like she’s finally happy. Ben can’t help but feel a twinge of guilt at that. He leans up to press a kiss to her shoulder before hooking his chin over it and creeping a hand around to gently place it on her bump. The familiar loops and curves of handwriting on the paper in his hand. It read:

_ You came into my life like a star _

_ And filled my heart with joy _

_ You took my pain as if it was yours _

_ And gave me love that no one could. _

_ You gave me a shoulder to cry on _

_ You were my pillar when I was falling _

_ You were my strength when I felt low _

_ With your smile, you made my living on earth worthwhile. _

“I still don’t get why you didn’t tell me. Would have saved us lots of problems.” She’s grumbling, lovingly folding the paper back up and setting it back into the box before closing it. Ben just presses a kiss into her shoulder, huffing a laugh. 

“I told you it was complicated, sweetheart.” His voice makes the baby practically jump for joy and he feels a fluttering kick against his hand with a grin. A new development Rey had been eager to show Ben when he’d arrived, ignoring the bags of ice cream and snacks in favor of grabbing his hand and pressing it to her bump. 

“But why?” She doesn’t whine but sounds pretty close to it, twisting so she can cup his face with her hand. 

Ben is silent, leaning into her touch. “You deserved,  _ deserve, _ better.” He admits, turning his head slightly to press a kiss into her hand. “I failed you so many times. It didn’t feel right, well it did but it didn’t. And Bazine…” He swallows. “I thought you were too fragile to be with someone like me.” At that, she makes a little grunt but he continues. 

“And after what Bazine did...I was unworthy of your love because I didn’t even try to believe the truth or defend you.” The school gossip afterward had been particularly vicious. He remembers seeing Rey holding her head up high and marching through the halls to each class regardless. 

“You’re such a dumbass, Ben Solo--” She finally huffs out once he’s done. “--if you really think I’d reject or think so little of you.” 

“But I was terrible to you and you were always so nice and terrific and--” He’s silenced with a firm kiss, both of Rey’s hands on his face. 

“You’re a dumbass.” She repeats herself, fondly stroking over his cheekbones with her thumbs. “But you’re  _ my _ dumbass. No more doubting yourself, ok? Only good things from now on.” 

She’s his sun and moon and stars. Ben doesn’t understand how he’s gotten so lucky. Rey should have wiped her hands clean of him months ago and yet she’s his biggest supporter. She’s looking at him with those bright eyes and he can’t resist kissing her back. 

“Go get the movie queued up.” He tells her. “I’ll order that pizza. Extra cheesy meat-lovers is still your favorite, right?” 

Judging by the look in her eyes as she kisses him again, Ben would wager to think he’s gotten it right. 


End file.
